greyhorrormodfandomcom-20200213-history
Doll
The Doll is a mini-boss enemy encountered in Grey. It only appears as an active threat in the ''Hard ''difficulty, specifically first in the Alleyway map, after obtaining the flashlight. About the enemy The Dolls are bigger versions of the baby dolls you encounter around the game the first time you play it. They are dangerous foes as their attacks are quite powerful. They resemble a female doll model from the neck down, but have a human-like head of a teenage boy, possibly a younger Grey's appearance. Dolls speak in a woman's voice in reverse when noticing the player, but then are otherwise silent, aside from their footsteps and strange girly shrieks when hit. Fighting against them using melee weapons is not recommended, for their attacks deal considerable damage and the weapon you have the first time is not so useful against them. It's best to keep your distance and attack them only with firearms, though it takes around half a pistol magazine to kill it. However, if you're out of ammo, you can try to kill it with melee weapons while evading their attacks. They move really slow, which is an advantage when it comes to fighting them. Once defeated, they break into pieces. It is possible to simply move around them without taking damage due to how slow they are. Dolls are unique in that they always appear alone, and generally in spaces wide enough that one can evade them without much difficulty if they are patient and nimble. They have all the same stats as a Hydra except for the lower speed, taking 11 knife hits to kill and dealing high amounts of damage. They also always appear individually. Appearances A doll appears in the intro screens alongside a baby doll and a shirtless man. In normal mode, one appears in the sewer below the construction site. It will teleport to follow the player and even duplicate itself, but will play dead. Dolls in hard mode initially appear as props similar to many monsters in the nightmare sequences and later stages of the game. Two lean on each other in the bloody hall of the nightmare, and another walks to the player in the brightly lit checkered hall before vanishing. Another appears sitting on a crate behind Grey when grabbing the flashlight in the alleys. The first dangerous encounter is right after this last prop, in the service tunnel, specifically the one where Grey says exploring them will be fun sarcastically. In the construction site, several 'dead' ones appear in the room with the mask halves. One will appear down a hall that is opened after getting both parts of the mask key, and it will turn to face the player while flickering the lights if approached, but will not attack. Next, the doll can be encountered near the vents in the sewers as well as inside the sewers guarding shotgun ammo, meaning two may have to be fought at once. Soon after in the entrance to the city outdoors, another appears at the top of a staircase. One follows much later on in the metro station after Jen teleports Grey to Steve's room. Their last appearance is in the park lodge, guarding the first aid kit and the severed leg along with an assassin. Dolls cease to appear in hard mode after the boss fight. Dolls also make some appearances both as enemies and props in the challenges and the bonus map. Some of them are particularly distorted or are broken into pieces already. Challenge 4 has the doll as one of the enemies to take out. Challenge 8 has underwater rooms full of broken dolls who fell down. A variant of the doll, the paper doll, also appears in this challenge. Finally, the bonus map has several strange (thankfully inanimate) abominations consisting of many dolls combined. A key must be grabbed off of one, and the player will be trapped in a room with another before the exit door opens. Category:Enemies